


The Suit and The Pen

by Firefox



Category: Castle, Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Kink Big Bang 2012, M/M, Movie Poster, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Firefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Noise - With Castle's life spinning out of control if he doesn't make a decision on writing the next Nikki Heat book, Harvey comes in and picks up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescent_gaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Suit and the Pen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/671622) by [crescent_gaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia). 



> Because I fail in all ways at ever being on time to do anything.


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
